


Collection of Dark Tobirama-centric fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputation, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Bukkake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Female Senju Tobirama, Femdom, HashiBeast, Intersex Omegas, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Senju Tobirama, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Tobirama, bunny!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: All the darkest pics (underage, non-con and other extreme things) will be here~~Warnings will be added as needed but caution is advised.previous one: captured Tobirama (amputation, blood)new one: ButsuTobi (spanking, underage, Tobira-bun AU)
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Everyone, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 152
Kudos: 599





	1. Tobirama (Tobira-bun AU) - Presenting (underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW version of [Tobira-bun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047/chapters/50443844) inspired by comments from [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets) and [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs).
> 
> This is part one of a series of (at least) 7 other pics, all featuring Tobira-bun. Mostly HashiTobi, but there'll be MadaTobi and MadaTobiIzu. I will list the kinks at the beginning of each chapter but all of them will feature underage Tobira-bun so fair warning.


	2. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Preparing (underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobira-bun needs to make sure his anija is ready for him~


	3. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Breeding (underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashi-bear gives his little brother what he was asking for~


	4. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Carrying (underage, fisting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashi-bear takes an exhausted Tobira-bun to bed~~


	5. MadaTobiIzu (Tobira-bun AU) - Sharing (underage, DP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara-lion and Izuna-panther enjoy little Tobira-bun~~


	6. ToukaTobiMito (Tobira-bun AU) - Reminding (underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka-hyena and Mito-fox remind Tobira-bun who he belongs to after his encounter with the Uchihas~


	7. Tobirama (Tobira-bun AU) - Expecting (underage, mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for the Tobira-bun AU! Though I have a couple of omakes in mind :3


	8. Fem!Tobirama (Unwilling pornstar AU) - Her first bukkake gangbang lesson (non-con bukkake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Tobira-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757/chapters/54108994).
> 
> Hashirama didn't like what his little sister decided to wear to the beach and decided to teach her a lesson~~
> 
> Mito records everything and then uploads it to pornhub >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all [CreativeSweets'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets) fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobira-chan is famous now uwu


	9. HashiTobi - HashiBeast AU (bestiality, mpreg, intersex Tobirama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a HashiTobi Beauty and the Beast AU rp over at Discord with [TheDarkSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSide/pseuds/TheDarkSide).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the credit for HashiBeast's design goes to TheDarkSide because she's amazing. I just copied her idea uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ended up with a rp that was 10% world-building and the rest pure porn with almost every kink we could think of XD


	10. Tobirama - Found (warning for amputation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama, captured by enemy shinobi, is finally found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a day to decide where to post this pic -_- (I mean, there's no pairing so it could be gen? But the content is very dark?)


	11. ButsuTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Punishment (underage, spanking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma-bear and Tobira-bun for kinktober day 7 (spanking & humiliation)
> 
> Butsuma caught Tobira-bun trying to seduce Hashi-bear and he's not happy~


End file.
